Continuation of a Dream
by The 25th Chestnut
Summary: It was the year that I became a teenager that my life became split in two. One part living in the far past through my dreams and one living in the present. One as Jaune Arc and the other as Arthur Pendragon. And as confusing as it sounds, the point in where they met is where I truly started to understand who I was and who I was meant to be.


_**Dreams of a Past life.**_

* * *

It was in the transitory period of the beginning of my adolescence that I started to dream of a second life. A life as tangible and clear as my own. A life already past and now only memories.

Sleep became a gateway to a slideshow of memories of a different place, a different time and with visions of grandeur could not compare to a talented squire who seemed destined for greatness.

Yet, despite the differences, the piano feeling of nostalgia was always evident yet the unfamiliarity the events of the memories could also not be denied. My soul was now in a constant battle to remember its old self through the memories yet still trying to be the same.

For a teen who was just starting to figure out what being a teen meant. It became hard to know who exactly I was. Was I Jaune Arc the awkward thirteen year old who so desperately wanted to live up to the legacy of his family or was I Arthur Pendragon the squire training in code of chivalry?

* * *

I was slowly starting to change as the conjunction of where he ended and I began started to become less and less obvious and I didn't know what to make of it. I guess when I first noticed it was when I first held a sword or more specifically a training with one. Dad had always been a bit reluctant to teaching me anything regarding combat and out right denying to teach me to use the sword and thus never did.

But for some unknown reason that day he agreed. I somehow managed to convince him despite how adamant he had been before. I considered it one of my crowning achievements.

The noon sun glared down on us as we were standing on the Arc training grounds which in actuality was just our backyard, but telling dad that was asking for lecture on our family's long history. It was his favorite thing to talk about. I ate it up as a toddler but now... not so much.

I had never held anything that could be consider a sword until that day, but I took to the sword like a nevermore took to flying. The wooden sword felt right in my hands and my body shifted so naturally into the stance that my father taught me mere moments ago, and I didn't even notice.

"That's.." My father breathed out in shock, causing me to straighten up and look at him worryingly.

"D-did I do it wrong?"

"Oh, No! It's just that.." He looked at me curiously before shaking his head dismissively. "No, just thinking too hard. Don't worry about it son, you're doing fine. Get back into stance."

Nodding in slight confusion, I got back into stance. My father started to around me, looking for mistakes in my posture. His blue eyes were as scrutinizing as they were caring. They made my heart beat nervously as I awaited for him to pick at a mistake that would almost assuredly be there.

It was then that something whistled through the air behind me and something in the back of my mind screamed at me to dodge. I ducked down, stumbling forward on my hands and feet before putting distanced me and my assailant who just happened to be my dad with his outstretched arm and his wooden training sword.

"W-why!?" my face was somewhere between confused and betrayed.

"Sorry, I wanted to check something."He grinned sheepishly let his arm fall and gave me a strangely resigned frown. "You seem to be a natural.." He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and a smile on his face as frown melted away. "You take to the stance like a fish to water and even your reaction are above average for a kid who has never been in a fight."

I was left open-mouthed as anger turned shock and glee at his praises despite his sullen expression from before. "Heck, you hold that training sword like it had meant to belong in your hands."

I gave him an awkward smile as I spoke to him. "Dad, you're getting weird again.." Dad at times to go on tangents about the strangest things and this was one of those times.

"I know. It's just.." Again the same resigned expression flashed for a second, but was just as quickly replaced by a cheeky awkward grin, similar to mine. "Say, I know I said this was a one time thing, but how about we don't and continue?"

My eyes widened at the implications of his suggestion. "You mean..."

"Yeah, you win. You...can be a huntsman. _Anything else and it would be a waste._ " My father had whisper the last part, but I had heard it and it sparked an drive to live up to those words. With a brief cheer of celebration from my part, we went back to train which a sense of zeal that surprises us both. The training had lasted long into the evening until one of my sisters had come to call us in for supper.

It was only later that night in my dreams that I realized that Arthur also had an innate affinity with swords and most weapons at that. It seeded a doubt deep within me. Just How much of my actions were truly mine and how much was me unconsciously emulating him? Or was even me at all?

* * *

A/N: Hiya! I'm The 25th Chestnut and this could be consider my first fic, but certainly not my upload. As for what this is... Well, it's a Jaune as the incarnation of Saber from Fate/Prototype.

As for stuff like Holy Grail war and Type-Moon stuff, I don't really plan on using many concepts from Nasuverse at the moment, but that could change as I write more chapters. I'm only really taking Nasu's version of the Arthurian legends and Saber himself.

If you have any questions for me, you can pm me or leave questions in your review. I will message you personally or Nasser it the next chapter.

And please review. I appreciate any of your thoughts and any criticism you might have. Byebye!

Update: I noticed that the formatting just wasn't there. It was there on my google docs when I checked so I don't know what happened, but I managed to fix it. Ch. 2 is on it's way and should be out in the next couple weeks, hopefully.


End file.
